A New Experience
by jackkeroauc
Summary: High School AU. Clint Barton doesn't believe in true love, but after a series of events that view might change when he begins a relationship with someone completely unexpected: his own teacher, Dr. Bruce Banner. Slash, Clint/Barton and multiple side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will I ever. Don't sue and all that jazz.

Author's Note: While this story has all of the Avengers, it also has a ridiculous amount of other Marvel characters. Why? Because I damn well can. And because they're all awesome. If you want to know who anyone is supposed to be let me know. So prepare for some awesome high school love and slight OOC-ness. Feel free to review.

Main pairing: Clint Barton/Bruce Banner (There will be a bunch of side pairings as well.)

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

****"True love. The thing that makes almost every girl all weepy and putty legged only exists in movies or books. No one can possibly find some smart, suave, sophisticated Prince Charming, Mr. Right. It's a hoax that Hollywood drills into ditzy girl's heads." I said.  
"That's a pretty dismal look at love," Natasha said.  
We were chilling in Natasha's room since our math class was cancelled. Tasha was lying on her bed writing her history paper outline while I was browsing through an old Cosmo magazine. I was leaning against her wardrobe, which was across the tiny room from her. She looked up from her computer and rolled over on her side, looking at me.  
"Now why would you say that?" she asked.  
I held up the magazine slightly.  
"There's an article in here that has a bunch of chicks talking about how they met their true loves."  
"And what makes you think they didn't? How do you know how they really feel?"I snorted, "Come on. You don't believe this trash, surely?"  
"A little…yeah. I think everyone has someone out there for them and when you and that person finally get together it's true love."  
"That's crazy. I think that you find someone you like a little more than everyone else and then stay with them. But I would never call it true love because there's always something you dislike about the person."  
"You're a very cynical person," Natasha said with a smile.  
I chuckled and smiled back, "That's what's gotten me through life."  
Natasha laughed and rolled back on her stomach, going back to work while I finished reading the hogwash the magazine contained.

It was 12:10 pm on Friday and Natasha and I were walking to our final class for the day: 20th Century Poetry with Dr. Banner. We had just scanned into the door and were walking towards the student longue. Dr. Banner said that he "wanted this to be as informal as possible" that way we wouldn't feel bored or like we were getting lectured.  
"So you don't believe in true love at all?" Natasha asked skeptically.  
"Not one bit."  
"Uh-huh. What about your boyfriend?"  
"Scott? Please. If true love existed I sure as hell wouldn't find it in high school. Besides I'm not even sure I like Scott anymore."  
"But last night on the phone I heard you say you loved him."  
"Psh…those are just words like they even mean anything in this day and age."  
"What words don't mean anything?" A voice behind us asked.  
Both Tasha and I jumped and turned around. It was Banner.  
"Damn, Dr. Banner. You're quiet as hell. You should have become an assassin instead of a teacher," I said, heartbeat getting back under control.  
He laughed, "I don't think I could ever kill a man."  
"That would definitely be an issue," I said.  
All three of us began walking towards the student lounge together.  
"Now what words don't mean anything in this day and age?" he asked with a smile.  
Natasha replied. "Clint was saying that 'I love you' means nothing anymore. Oh, and he doesn't think true love is real."  
"Someone's a loudmouth." I said, giving Natasha a fake glare, who _very_ maturely stuck her tongue out at me.  
Banner chuckled, "Words can always hold power. It just depends how much thought you put behind them. If you say 'I love you' all the time and never mean it, then of course they'll mean nothing. But if you reserve certain words for rare situations then 'I love you' can have a strong effect that few phrases have. As for the true love thing, we're gong to be talking about that in class today. Maybe you'll contribute something to class now instead of sitting in the back thinking I don't see you drifting off, Clint." Banner finished with a smile, looking at me.  
I flashed him my much-practiced innocent smile.  
"Why, Dr. Banner. I had no clue you noticed that."  
"I notice enough," he replied.

* * *

AN: Aw snap, Banner's a pimpin' ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blah blah don't own blah blah don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

It was only halfway through class. I kept checking my watch, waiting for the class to be over so the weekend would finally start.  
"Interesting though, Natasha. Any rebuttals?" I heard Banner say looking at me.  
"Clint, do you have anything to say about Natasha's thoughts on true love?"  
"Of course I do" I replied with a toothy grin, "True love is a farce." A pause  
"Is that it?" Banner asked, a slightly confused look on his face.  
"No I was just pausing for dramatic effect," I said with a goofy lopsided smile.  
Banner and the rest of the class chuckled.  
"Well, do continue," he said.  
"Hollywood gives everyone this idea that people can just look past all the flaws their partners have and even fall in love with those flaws. That's absolutely ridiculous. No matter how much you love someone you'll always be slightly annoyed by something they do. There's always one quirk or quality that you'll never love. So true love is impossible because that means loving every simple facet of a person."  
"And you don't think someone could learn to love any differences they might have with their partner?" Banner asked.  
"Not a chance."  
"Hmmm…does anyone have anything to say to that?"  
After I had my little tirade I rested my head back on my arms and drifted off once more.

"Clint! I need to talk with you very quickly," I heard Banner say.  
Class was finally over and I was ready to bolt out the doors into the crisp October air. I could practically hear the soccer field yelling my name. I sighed and walked back towards Banner. I saw him struggling with getting all the books we used for class out of the lounge and went to help him.  
"Thank you."  
"Yeah, no problem…So what did you need, Bruce?"  
Banner looked at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"Didn't we agree you could only call me that during our meetings?" he asked with a tiny smile.  
I grinned sheepishly, "Oh right. Sorry about that," I chuckled nervously, "At least I didn't say it during class."  
Bruce grinned, "This is true."  
I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.  
"Mocking me, are we?" he asked.  
"Never. You just used one of the my phrases, is all."  
Bruce looked and me and then smiled, "I guess I did."  
We started walking towards his office, him pushing the cart filled with books.  
"So what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked.  
"Ah, right. Tomorrow. The meeting with Jenks from the Chicago Tribune is still on. We should be there at 9:30 and then we can have lunch around 12:30. After that we'll head over to Lakeview for another meeting with one of my old college friends who promised to help you with your project. And based on the shocked look on your face I'm guessing you forgot all about the meetings."  
"I didn't forget about the meetings," I said, holding the office door open for him and then followed him inside.  
"I just forgot they were this weekend. But don't worry about it Bruce. I'll be absolutely professional and prepared."  
"I know you will. This mentorship project is going to be the best one yet. I just know it."  
"For sure. Ummm…we might have a slight problem though."  
"I talked to your RA about giving you a ride to the train station. It leaves at 8:15 and gets in around 8:45, which gives us plenty of time for me to pick you up from the downtown station, grab some breakfast, if needed, and make it to the Tribune."  
"Not bad, Bruce. You are definitely on top of this."  
"Someone has to be."  
We both laughed a little.  
"Alright, well I will see you tomorrow and we will kick some journalist ass."  
"Very well. Oh, don't party too hard tonight at Harris Hall."  
I winced a little. "You know about the party?"  
"That I do. I won't tell any adults though as long as you take care of yourself and don't let anyone know that I knew about it and didn't stop it."  
"Alright! No joke, you are one of my favorite people. Of all time."  
He laughed, "I'm sure. Now go have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

AN: Aw, Banner does care.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.  
Author's Note: New characters! All of the characters introduced are from Marvel. I'm providing a list below because they're all awesome and you should love them all too. Some of them have been with the Avengers and some with the X-Men, because the X-Men are badass too. Feel free to review!

Bobbi-Mockingbird  
Kurt-Nightcrawler  
Peter-Spiderman  
Tony-IronMan  
Remy-Gambit  
Anna Marie-Rogue  
Steve-Captain America

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

When I got back to the dorms the RA's office door was shut and a bunch of my friends were sitting at the couches in the corner quietly. I walked over and sat on Bobbi's lap.  
"Hey Clint," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around my waist.  
"Why is everyone to quiet? I've seen livelier crowds in a supermarket."  
"Remy and Anna Marie got caught," Kurt piped in.  
"Caught? Doing what?" I felt that I knew the answer but I asked anyways.  
"Doing the nasty," Peter replied.  
I knew it.  
"Holy shit. Are you serious?"  
"Dude, would I lie about something like that?" Peter asked.  
"Oh man…what happened?"  
"Apparently someone heard them and told the RA on duty. He busted in there and caught them in the act," Tony said.  
"Who told on them?" I asked.  
"We don't know. The RA's are keeping the name all hush-hush." Tony replied.  
"Probably because they know we don't take kindly to snitches. Man, if I ever find out who snitched, they're fucking getting it," I said through gritted teeth.  
Bobbi pulled me closer to her. "This is the 4th couple to get busted this month. It's like someone's on a crusade."  
"Maybe they're jealous because they're the only ones not getting laid," I said with a smile.  
Everyone laughed.  
"There's more than one person not getting any," Kurt said.  
"Seriously? I can't think of one person in this place that's a virgin. I mean what do you expect with a bunch of horny teenagers living together?"  
"So you think it's a jealously issue?" Tony asked.  
"I don't know what it is. All I know is everyone needs to be a little more cautious when it comes to them sleeping with someone. I'm sure no one else wants to get suspended for this."  
A round of agreement was heard.  
"Well I-"Kurt started.  
His response was cut short by the sound of the RA's office being opened. Two security guards, Steve (the RA on duty), Anna Marie, and Remy walked out.  
"Alright," Steve said, "One security guard will go with each of you to pack. You're to then wait in the hall commons of your dorm. Your parents have each been phoned and are coming to take you home." He then sighed, "I'm sorry this had to happen guys, but you know the rules. If you guys need anything before you leave just let me know. I-I'll see you soon, I hope."  
Steve walked back into the office and Remy and Anna Marie stood there for a second. They looked at each other and then slowly turned away from each other and headed to their rooms. None of us moved from the couches. We were all still in shock that two of our friends got busted. After awhile the tension got to me so I got up from Bobbi's lap.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"To talk to Remy."

* * *

AN: Seems like Clint is on a mission now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters  
Author's Note: Some teenage love for all you fans out there.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

The security guard was outside Remy's door. It was like he was a prisoner.  
"Uh-hey," I said, "Am I allowed to go in?"  
"Yeah, no problem," he replied.  
I knocked on the door twice and went it. His suitcase was on his bed with a few clothes in it. He turned around and looked at me. I wasn't sure what to say so I walked over to him and gave him a hug.  
"Are you alright?" I asked, pulling away from the hug.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just pissed off."  
"Shit, I would be too. I can't believe you got caught."  
He sat down on the bed and I sat next to him.  
"It's pretty ridiculous."  
"So…do you know who told?"  
He looked down at his hands and his face darkened.  
"Yes, I do."  
"You do?" I asked, shocked.  
He looked at me, "I'm not allowed ta say who, but all I can tell you is do not trust anyone."  
I nodded my head.  
"Clint, can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure, anything."  
Remy got up and went to his desk. He grabbed a piece of folded paper and handed it to me.  
"I need you ta give this note to Anna Marie."  
I grabbed it and looked at him.  
"You can read it if you wan'," he said, with a small, sad smile.  
I unfolded the paper and read silently to myself. After I had finished reading it he began packing again, turning away from me.  
"You really love her don't you?" I asked quietly, looking at his back.  
"Yeah…I really do."  
He packed in silence for a little bit. He then stopped and threw the shirt in his hands down. Remy turned around, crossed his arms in front of him and looked at me.  
"I know you might think it's ridiculous or stupid," he began, "but I truly love her. I always said I would never have sex with anyone if I didn't know dat I wanted to be with 'hem for a long time or even for the rest of my life. Well, she was it and still is it. I don't care what my guardians say or do or what anyone thinks of me. All I know is that I care about her more than I've ever cared about anyone before. An' she cares an' loves me too."  
We stared at each other in silence.  
"Damn."  
"Yeah."  
I sighed and got up, "Well, I'll go and give this to her then."  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
And with that I left his room and went to go see Anna Marie.

I walked around the back of the dorms and went over to Anna Marie's window. I figured the security guard wouldn't be as kind to me as the one at Remy's door. I knocked on her window and waited until she came over to open it.  
"Hey Clint," she said surprised, "Um what are you doin outside ma window?"  
"Remy wanted me to give you a note."  
"Oh really? Well thank ya."  
She opened it and began reading.  
"No problem," I said.  
She finished reading it quickly.  
"Would ya mind takin a note back to him?"  
"Uh sure."  
"Cool."  
With that she went over to her desk and quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper before ripping it off and folding it. She came back to the window and handed it over.  
"Thanks Clint. Ah owe ya one."  
"Don't worry about it."  
I was about to walk away when I decided to ask her something.  
"Marie, do you love Remy?"  
"With all ma heart," she answered quickly.  
"Right. Well I better get going."  
"See ya."  
"Yeah, later. See you soon."

* * *

AN: Sad day for Remy and Anna Marie.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: This is seriously like the longest chapter I've written for the story (and it isn't even that long). Anyways, hoping to get the story moving forward a bit and then we'll get to see some Clint/Bruce lovin'. Awwww yeeeahhh. Also, feel free to check out my other story. It's Assassin's Creed with some awesome guy/guy couples. Obvs, that's my thing. Anyways, onward with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
**After I had given Marie's note to Remy I decided to clear my head by playing some soccer. When I got to the field I saw Wade practicing.  
"Fancy footwork man!" I yelled to him.  
He turned around and gave me a goofy grin.  
"I thought we said 15 minutes after class?"  
"I got held up by something."  
"Yeah? I heard about Remy and Marie. That's like the 4th couple this month, right? We must have a snitch within our ranks."  
"Damn! You found out already?"  
"You know how this place is."  
"Bunch of gossipy bitches…but anyways, yeah they are the 4th couple and I definitely agree. We have a snitch somewhere. I just wish I knew who."  
We started passing the soccer ball between us.  
"Does anyone know?" he asked.  
"Apparently Remy does but he is not allowed to tell. And they would find out if he did tell because that snitch would be fucking dead if I ever find out who it is."  
"Intense. But I wholeheartedly agree. Did he give any clues?"  
"He just said 'don't trust anyone.' So I'm thinking it's someone we know real well."  
With that Wade stopped the soccer ball with his left foot, eyes wide.  
"Are you serious?"  
"No joke, man. Why else would he say that? To fuck with us? No way. He means it."  
Wade's goofy demeanor turned dark before he shuddered.  
"I don't even want to think about it. Want to stop this amateur shit and play an actual game?"  
"Definitely."  
We played one-on-one for a good 45 minutes before we both felt like collapsing.  
"Good game, man," I said.  
"You too."  
"Well I'm going to go to dinner and then get ready for the party."  
"Same. I'll head over there with you."

Wade and I sat at separate tables, but we both heard the buzz of the gossip spreading around. By tonight's party I was sure everyone will have heard the news and several different versions about it. Wade went and sat by all the soccer players for the guy's team and I went towards the back where a group of my friends sat. I walked up and sat down when Tony was talking to the group.  
"I'm just saying," he said.  
"Tony, you're always just saying," I replied.  
"What?!"  
"I'm just playing I don't even know what you're talking about," I said with a grin, "So what's going on?"  
"We're just talking about Remy and Anna Marie," Peter said.  
"Isn't everyone?" I asked before grabbing my fork and taking a bite of my pasta.  
"Yeah, I guess"  
"Listen," I began, "I went and talked to Remy and she knows who it is."  
"SHE KNOWS?!" Everyone at the table yelled.  
The whole cafeteria got quiet and everyone looked over at our table.  
"Jesus Christ guys. Yeah, he knows and he won't say who it is," I whispered to them.  
"Why isn't he saying?" Tony asked.  
"If he says who it is, what do you think is going to happen? There's going to be a fucking beatdown. So he can't tell because if he did they'll know and he'll get in more trouble," I said.  
Natasha nodded, "Makes sense."  
I looked over at her, "All I know is that whoever told is lucky no one knows."  
"I think they're just trying to do good," Kurt murmured.  
I almost dropped my fork, mouth agape in shock.  
"What?!" I asked incredulously.  
"Whoever is doing this thinks they're doing good."  
"How? They're ruining people's lives!"  
"Maybe they don't look at it like that. They think they're helping."  
I threw my fork on my tray and leaned forward.  
"What? You agree with what this bastard is doing?"  
"What? N-No. I just-"  
"Bullshit! You're on that bastard's fucking side."  
Everyone in the cafeteria started to look at our table again.  
"Clint, calm down," Natasha said, putting her hand on my arm.  
"Yeah, right."  
I got up and started to walk towards the garbage cans with my tray.  
"Hey, where are you going man?" Tony asked.  
"Back to the dorms. I'll see you later."

After I had left the cafeteria I went back to the dorms to take a shower and get ready for the party. When I got out of the shower my phone had a text from Banner.  
_Be safe at the party and don't be late tomorrow.  
_I thought it was a little strange since Bruce rarely texted, but I figured he was being cautious. I smiled at the thought and began getting ready. Looking through my closet I decided to wear my skinny black jeans, v-neck purple shirt, and black hi-top Converse. When I got finished tying my shoes I heard a knock on my window. I opened the blinds and saw Wade standing there. I opened the window.  
"Wade? What are you doing here?" I asked with a slight smile.  
He gave me a goofy grin, "Damn! You look good."  
I laughed, "Yeah, ok. Seriously, what's up?"  
"I was wondering if you were ready for the party."  
"Oh, yeah I am."  
"Want to head there with me?"  
"Sure."  
I locked my door, turned off the lights, climbed out the window and then put the screen back in.  
"Why didn't you just use the door?" he asked.  
"Where's the fun in that?"

When we got to Harris Hall, the party was in full swing. Wade put his hand on my back and yelled in my ear over the music.  
"I'm going to get us something to drink."  
I nodded my head and said, "I'm going to go talk to Natasha and Logan over there."  
"Alright. I'll be there in a sec."  
I went over to Natasha and Logan whose backs were to me. I tapped Natasha on the shoulder and she turned around. She smiled and gave me a hug.  
"Hey! I didn't know you were here. Did you come alone?" she asked.  
"Oh, no. Wade came over and walked with me. He's getting our drinks."  
"Oooo!" she said with a smile.  
"Haha. We're just friends, goof," I replied.  
"I'm sure," she said with a wink.  
With that, Wade came up to us and handed me a cup.  
"What are we talking about?" he asked.  
Natasha was about to say something when Logan stepped in.  
"We were just talking about what happened today to Remy and Marie."  
"Oh yeah," Wade said, "Eh, I don't feel like talking about it. That's all everyone has been talking about."  
"Yeah, it's pretty depressing," I said.  
We sat, listening to music, and drank from our cups. After a few minutes, Wade put his arm around my shoulders.  
"Want to dance?" he asked.  
"Sure."  
I set my cup on the table and we moved to the dance floor.

It was late before I got back to my room and when I started getting ready for bed Bobbi and Natasha came in my room.  
"Hey whore," Bobbi said, plopping on my bed. Natasha went and sat on my desk. "What's up?" she asked.  
"Getting ready for bed. I have a meeting with Bruce tomorrow."  
"Bruce?" Natasha asked.  
"Banner."  
"Oh…you call him Bruce?"  
I shrugged, "He told me to, since we're working together."  
"Ooo! I think he likes you and I think you like him!"  
"Psh, please. He's 32, my teacher and he can get someone his own age. And I don't like him. I think he's cool and fun to hang out with, but I don't like him. Besides, what happened to Wade? You seemed to think there was something going on with Wade and I earlier."  
Bobbi was digging in my fridge, pulling out a bottle of Bacardi. Natasha just shook her head.  
"That's all in the past," she said, "Now that I know that you and _Bruce_ are so close, obviously he's a much better choice. Wade is kind of crazy anyways."  
I threw my hands in the air and scoffed.  
"Methinks you doth protest too much," Bobbi said.  
"And methinks you doth drink too much," I answered, grabbing the bottle.  
"Listen, I love your late night visits, but I really need to get some sleep."  
Natasha dropped down from the desk.  
"Alright. We won't leave you tired for your meeting with your lover tomorrow."  
With that they walked out the door.  
"He's not my lover!" I yelled after them.  
After they left, I shut off the lights and climbed into bed. I couldn't stop the thoughts churning in my head. Maybe Natasha was right. What if Bruce does like me? Is he even gay or bi? Is it wrong if he does like me? Do I like him back?  
After a bit I figured that Bruce probably didn't like me. Natasha thought that Wade liked me too. I figured she was just trying to hook me up with someone. However, I realized that I did have a crush on Bruce, but I know that nothing could come of it. After all, it's Bruce.

* * *

**AN:** Poor Clint. Developing emotions and feeling all self-conscious. Feel free to review, even if it's just "Awesome!" or "This sucks!"


End file.
